


Gareth's fault

by ferao



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trying not to cry, Unhappy Ending, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Non è colpa mia."</i><br/>Non è colpa di Gareth se è più forte. Richard tiene in mano la spada come farebbe un bambino, non ha energie nel polso, le sue parate sono fiacche e flosce. Gareth rimanda il più possibile l'attimo in cui lo disarmerà, ma ad un certo punto capisce di non poter più temporeggiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gareth's fault

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Gareth's fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440564) by [pomidor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor)



> Questa storia è stata scritta per la Battaglia Navale di Pseudopolis Yard, sul prompt "Gareth/Richard, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT"". Trattasi di un What if? in cui Gareth non ha fatto fuggire Richard, Galavant e gli altri prima del duello finale.  
> La ff è stata betata dall'instancabile e preziosissima Andre, cui vanno come al solito il mio cuore, reni e altri organi interni <3 
> 
> Volete partecipare anche voi alla Battaglia Navale e affondare tante belle ship? Cliccate qui: <http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/?t=5066123>  
> Vi aspettiamo!

"Non è colpa mia."  
Non è colpa di Gareth se è più forte. Richard tiene in mano la spada come farebbe un bambino, non ha energie nel polso, le sue parate sono fiacche e flosce. Gareth rimanda il più possibile l'attimo in cui lo disarmerà, ma ad un certo punto capisce di non poter più temporeggiare.  
"Non è colpa mia."  
Non è colpa di Gareth, ma del codice della cavalleria, se è costretto a lottare per il nobile che lo ha scelto come campione, chiunque egli sia. Sono regole non scritte, tramandate di generazione in generazione, che tutti conoscono e nessuno può ignorare. Non è quindi colpa di Gareth se un fendente diretto e preciso fa saltar via la spada dalla mano del re.  
"Non è colpa mia."  
Non è colpa di Gareth, non la è. Lui lo sa, ed è questa consapevolezza a consentirgli di avanzare verso l'uomo che ha promesso di proteggere, brandendo la spada. Studia per un secondo Richard: fino a pochi minuti prima sembrava non rendersi conto di quanto stesse accadendo, ma ora ha capito. Nei suoi occhi c'è sgomento. Terrore. Angoscia. E un'orribile chiarezza.  
Ma Gareth non ne ha colpa.

Non è colpa sua se Richard lo ha portato a quel punto. Gareth gli si avvicina sempre di più, sempre più lentamente; il re può ancora scartare di lato ed evitare così il suo affondo, eppure se ne resta lì, immobile. Che sia paralizzato dalla paura? È possibile, quindi Gareth tenta una finta per convincerlo a spostarsi. Simula un colpo dritto, verso il petto: Richard sobbalza e d'istinto si porta le mani al torace, ma le sue gambe restano ferme.  
"Non è colpa mia."  
No, non è colpa sua: Richard ha evidentemente deciso di non combattere. Che figlio di buona donna! Vuole davvero che finisca così? È in questo modo che decide di difendere la sua corona? Dandola vinta a Kingsley e Madalena? Il sangue ribolle nelle vene di Gareth, la sua testa si inonda di rabbia.  
\- Cosa fai?! Combatti, vigliacco!  
Se Richard si è arreso, Gareth non intende farlo. Avanza, finge di nuovo di colpirlo, ma il re rimane pietrificato sul posto; avrebbe tutto il tempo di scappare, di correre a riprendere la spada e lottare fino allo stremo, invece non lo fa.  
"E allora non è colpa mia."  
Non è colpa di Gareth, se infine il primo vero colpo va a segno.

"Non è colpa mia", mormora tra sé digrignando i denti. "Non è colpa mia, non è colpa mia, non è colpa mia" ripete, e ogni volta che lo dice ci crede di più. Non è colpa sua se la carne di Richard è così debole, se ciascun fendente lo ferisce in modo grave; non è colpa sua se il re perde l'equilibrio e cade, non è colpa sua se dall'alto gli è molto più facile colpirlo ancora, e ancora.  
Non è colpa sua, se Richard non è mai voluto diventare un re con gli attributi.  
"Non è colpa mia, non è colpa mia. È colpa tua."  
Ad ogni stoccata inferta, Gareth se ne convince sempre di più.

Cinque minuti dopo, Richard è disteso a terra, ansimante; macchie rosse si spandono sotto di lui. Ormai è finita, forse a Gareth verrà risparmiato il supplizio di ucciderlo.  
Guarda verso il palco da dove il nuovo re e la regina osservano compiaciuti. - Credo di aver vinto, Vostre Maestà. L'incontro può considerarsi terminato - dice, sebbene una parte di lui tema che non gli permetteranno di farla finita lì.  
E infatti, lo sguardo di Kingsley lo trapassa come una lama gelida. - Il duello è all'ultimo sangue - replica, senza aggiungere altro. Gareth deglutisce. Per un istante, ma solo uno, è tentato di fermare quella follia, buttar via la spada e soccorrere Richard, ma l'attaccamento alla vita prevale sulla lealtà e su ogni altra cosa. Se osasse rifiutarsi di terminare il combattimento, morirebbero entrambi.  
E lui non vuole morire.  
Stringe i denti e il pugno, distoglie lo sguardo dal palco e lo rivolge di nuovo verso l'uomo che aveva giurato di servire. Poco prima Richard era riverso di lato, ora invece si è sdraiato sulla schiena, lo sguardo fisso al cielo. Il suo respiro è sempre più lento, il sangue invece sembra non finire mai di scorrere; il colpo di grazia, questo è il meglio che Gareth può fare per lui. O quello, o la morte di entrambi. Esiste una scelta?

Avvicinandosi, Gareth nota che l'alzarsi e abbassarsi del petto di Richard ha un andamento irregolare. Sulle prime pensa sia perché il suo respiro è sempre più rarefatto; quando gli è vicino, però, nota che le sue labbra si muovono. Sta canticchiando. Gareth non ode le parole, ma sa benissimo di cosa si tratti.  
\- _Lay by my side and sail away, off to the shores of another day..._  
No, non è così che Gareth vuole farlo. Lo vuole lucido e presente, in quel momento. Lentamente si inginocchia e si china su di lui.  
\- Maestà, l'incontro è finito, - sussurra.  
Richard pare non udirlo; continua a fissare il cielo e a canticchiare tra sé quella stupida, stupidissima ninna nanna. Gareth lo scuote, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
\- Richard, è finita.  
Il re si volta verso di lui. Non sembra più né spaventato né angosciato, semmai sereno. - Lo so, Gareth - risponde con un filo di fiato.  
Gareth apre la bocca per parlare, ma non sa cosa rispondere a quello sguardo tranquillo. Dice allora l'unica cosa che gli viene in mente:  
\- Non è colpa mia.  
\- Lo so, Gareth - ripete Richard. E aggiunge: - Mi dispiace averti obbligato a questo.  
\- Perché non ti sei difeso? Avresti potuto...  
\- Non potevo. Avrei rischiato di ucciderti.  
Gareth combatte col magone che gli monta nel petto e si costringe a ridere. Il re si è davvero lasciato massacrare per non fargli del male? È la cosa più ridicola del mondo, e al contempo è così da lui da essere plausibile.  
In ogni caso, se lo ripete per l'ennesima volta, non è colpa sua.  
\- Chiudi gli occhi, Richard.  
Richard fa un cenno col capo e torna a guardare il cielo; un secondo dopo, le sue palpebre sono chiuse.  
\- _Goodnight, sleep tight, we're gonna be all right..._  
Gareth alza la spada. Chissà se il nuovo re gli lascerà il tempo di piangere quello vecchio. Gli basterebbe un minuto, solo uno; di più no, sarebbe troppo.  
Un minuto, per il suo vecchio amico che pare prepararsi a dormire, piuttosto che a morire.  
\- _Goodnight, my..._  
L'ultimo colpo interrompe la ninna nanna. E stavolta è colpa di Gareth.


End file.
